Swift
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In a fictional city of Ark City, there's a mercenary known as Thomas Connors. 5 years after being a mercenary, a lot of people have come to him for help. One day, he got struck by lightning and was put in the hospital. 9 months later, he got out of the hospital. He gained the ability to run fast. How much will his life change?
1. Thomas Connors

In Ark City, a man named Thomas Connors was gifted with the power to control electricity and speed. He found that out after going to his friend that knew everything about superpowers. He mentioned that there were many others that were given the ability to fight with superpowers. But the reason's were unknown. But for Thomas, there was a voice that followed him. His friend could also hear the voice and it said, "Thomas Connors, you have been given the ability to manipulate electricity and you gained enhanced speed. Your friend, Kevin Shaw is right. You might be the strongest mercenary now. So make your new power yours to control. The day that we meet each other, is the day you control your powers."

Kevin said, "You heard that right, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Yes. Do you think that she's the reason behind me being like this?"

Kevin answered, "Yes. So control your powers man. I want to meet this person."

Thomas said, "So do I. Well, I gotta go. Work to do."

Kevin said, "Being a mercenary must be rough."

Thomas smiled and said, "Not hard enough. But it's good work."

His phone rang and Thomas picked it up and said, "Thomas Connors speaking."

A girl's voice appeared and said, "Uh, I'm at your workplace, but you aren't here. So I saw the sign and it said to call you if you were gone. Are you available?"

Thomas answered, "Yeah, I'm on my way now. Have a seat."

She said, "OK."

Thomas hung up and said, "Like I said, I got work to do."

He started running and then appeared in front of his workplace in 5 seconds and said, "Woah, that's amazing. 5 seconds to arrive at my destination."

He walked into the building and said, "Hello. How can I help you today?"

She heard that and turned around and Thomas saw the bruises and said, "Oh god, what happened to you?"

She answered, "My husband attacked me. My son is afraid of him and we want out. I can only think of my son when he enters his rage."

Thomas said, "I'm going to need a name."

She said, "I'm Rachel Logan, my husband is George Logan, an actor."

Thomas asked, "Where can I find this George Logan?"

Rachel answered, "Right now, after his rages, he goes to Salmony Bar. Him drinking calms him down a bit."

Thomas said, "Thank you. Please come with me. I'm going to take you to the bar and I'm going to call the police and tell them to pick him up. OK."

Rachel said, "Thank you. I'll pay you for this."

Thomas said, "How much do you have on you?"

Rachel answered, "50. Why?"

Thomas said, "I'll take $10."

Rachel said, "No, I can't. It wouldn't honor me at all if I gave you just $10. I'll give you $25 to make myself happy."

Thomas said, "OK. If that's what you want."

She said, "It is."

Thomas took his phone out and called his friend Captain Genesis Lance and she picked up and said, "Thomas, it seems that you have another one."

Thomas said, "Well, not yet. Meet me at Salmony Bar. I think that I might have some battery charges here. A husband beating up his wife kinda thing."

Genesis said, "Alright, Thomas. I'll meet you there."

Thomas said, "Talk to you later."

Genesis said, "Likewise."

Thomas hung up and then said, "OK. Let's go. It's all set."

Rachel smiled and then they got to his car and drove off and then appeared in front of Salmony Bar and asked, "Is this the bar he goes to?"

Rachel answered, "Yes it is."

Thomas stepped out of the vehicle and said, "Stay in the car till the police arrive. OK."

She said, "OK."

Thomas walked out of the car and then into the building, the bartender saw him and said, "Oh Thomas, you want anything to drink today?"

Thomas answered, "Nah, I'm good Felicity. But do you know if a George Logan is here?"

The bartender, Felicity Sutton said, "Yeah, he's over there in the back corner. He always drinks by himself. Is something wrong?"

Thomas answered, "Yes, he's a women beater."

Felicity said, "That's why he's always shaken up when he comes in here."

George looked at him and Felicity saw that he wasn't wearing his gun and asked, "What happened to your gun? You usually wear a gun."

Thomas answered, "I decided to change. To body instead of weapons."

George grabbed the bottle in front of him and then walked behind him and then slammed it into the back of Thomas' head and then Thomas hit the counter hard and bounced back on to the ground and George went on top of him and then started pounding on him and Felicity said, "I bet that you wish that you had your gun now."

Thomas caught his fist and then tossed him off of him and stood up and said, "You might be right about that, Felicity. I might miss it just a little bit."

George stood up and then swung at him, but Thomas blocked it and then headbutted him and then he collapsed and Thomas looked at him and tied a wristband around his wrists and walked out and the police cars arrived and Genesis saw him and Thomas flexed his fingers to make part of a fist and Rachel stepped out and George said, "This isn't over mercenary."

Genesis smiled and said, "You are bleeding."

Thomas said, "She's hurt worse than me. Check it out."

Genesis saw her and said, "Oh my god, ok. We're going to need an ambulance."

Rachel asked, "What about Tommy?"

Thomas asked, "Is that your son's name?"

Rachel answered, "Yes. Tommy Logan. He's only 5 years old."

Thomas said, "Genesis, you are going to babysit a child."

Genesis said, "Oh come on. Is it because I have one the same age as hers."

Thomas answered, "Actually, yes."

Genesis said, "Man, that always backfires on me. Alright, I'll babysit your son."

Rachel said, "Thank you."

George said, "You bitch, you paid him to take me out."

Thomas said, "I don't kill people, I help people."

George said, "But still, you're a mercenary. One day, you'll be forced to kill someone."

Genesis heard that and looked at him and Thomas said, "When that day comes, I really don't know what'll happen."

Genesis said, "Sounds so much like you."

Thomas smiled and then his phone vibrated and then Thomas looked at it and Kevin said, "Thomas, come to my office. I made something for you."

Thomas read that and wrote back, "OK. I'm on my way."

He hit send and then said, "Rachel, thank you for your time. I must go. My friend wants to meet with me."

Rachel said, "Thank you for your help. My son and I appreciate it."

Thomas said, "No problem."

Thomas opened his car door and said, "Genesis, enjoy your life."

Genesis said, "You continue to ruin it. It pisses me off."

Thomas laughed and said, "Talk to you later then."

He drove away and then appeared in front of Ark Labs and said, "OK. Let's go into the building and see what he has in store for me."

He entered his office and Kevin said, "Thomas, you made it."

Thomas said, "Of course I did."

Kevin said, "That job was fast than expected."

Thomas said, "It was to catch a women beater."

Kevin said, "Yeah, I can tell. You got hit as well."

Thomas said, "Yeah, with a glass bottle of delicious wine. And a couple punches to the face. That's all. The client really got the shit beaten out of her. That was the worst beating that I have ever seen in my entire life."

Kevin said, "I bet that it was. Come over here. I've been working on something for you. You remember that voice that we heard earlier."

Thomas answered, "Yeah, the one that told us about my new abilities. What about her?"

Kevin answered, "She spoke to me while you were working."

Thomas heard that and 20 minutes ago, Kevin was working in his office and then the voice said, "Kevin Shaw."

Kevin heard that and asked, "What is it?"

The voice answered, "I have a mineral from the planet I came from. It's known as Cumphorite. A very strong mineral that compacts together with leather to make an unstoppable fighting set of gear for your friend to wear."

Kevin asked, "Where do you come from again?"

The voice answered, "Acosuk. A world in a completely far far away place. About 700 light years away from here."

Kevin asked, "Where is this Cumphorite that you mentioned?"

A hand appeared with the minerals that he needed and answered, "Right there."

Kevin saw the hand and went to grab the minerals and said, "You can make any part of your body appear when you want it to."

She answered, "Yes. But I'm nowhere near your location. Or Thomas' location. Make him the gear in this blueprint. I think that he might like it."

Kevin took it out of her hand and then opened it up and said, "Woah, this is amazing."

She said, "I know. Do you think that you could make it for him?"

Kevin answered, "Yeah, it might take me some time, but this gear is going to be next generation technology that might never be created again after this. This gear is going to have a built in camera, info board, and electrical system, so he could create electricity at will. This might be the best thing for a superpowered human being."

The voice said, "Not all superpowered people are human beings."

Kevin heard that and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

The voice answered, "Yes. A lot of deadly people from other worlds will come here to threaten your people."

Kevin said, "I see."

The voice said, "Talk to you later. Start working on it."

Kevin said, "With pleasure."

Back to the present, Thomas said, "You are creating what's on this blueprint."

Kevin answered, "Yes. A suit that is not modern science. This is going to be completely fictional, but in real life."

Thomas said, "She's one hell of a person."

The voice said, "Thank you Thomas."

Thomas said, "You're welcome voice."

She said, "He's working on a project that might change your future on how you fight crime. But you could also create electricity from the uniform that you put on."

Thomas said, "So this is going to be a phone, terminal, and a killing machine, I'm liking that."

She said, "It's known as the Swift Project. We people of Acosuk don't have the resources to create this suit that we wanted to have for our military force to challenge other worlds. But the only resource missing was leather. We didn't know how to get leather."

The voice said, "Well, I have to say, you both work well together."

Kevin said, "Thomas doesn't work here. Or with me. I work mostly for myself."

The voice smiled and said, "Well, I don't know much about Earth, I just have to go. I hope that you master your powers soon, Thomas. Because you seem like an interesting person."

Thomas said, "So do you."

The voice disappeared and Kevin said, "I think that she's in love with you man."

Thomas laughed and said, "You think so?"

Kevin answered, "Yeah, or I might just be imagining things because you are still single."

Thomas said, "So are you man."

Kevin said, "Yep. You always give the finishing blow to hurt a person's feelings."

Thomas said, "Yeah, I did that to our friend, Genesis just before getting here."

Kevin laughed and said, "She deserved that."

Thomas said, "Hell yeah. Well, I gotta go now. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

Kevin said, "Sure thing. I'll be fine."

Thomas disappeared and appeared in his car and he drove away and appeared in front of his mansion and then took a shower and went to sleep right afterwards. While he was sleeping, a masked figure appeared outside of his home and said, "So this is Thomas Connors' house. Rich boys are sad."


	2. The Flash Appears

The next morning, Thomas wakes up with his maid was there next to him and then smiled and said, "She loves to sleep next to me."

Thomas moved her arms off of him and she felt that and groaned and Thomas screeched and then moved out of bed and then she opened her eyes and asked, "Is it morning already, Master Thomas?"

Thomas checked the clock and answered, "Yes it is. I gotta go, Jennifer."

One of his maids, Jennifer Watkins said, "Oh, I apologise for sleeping with you."

Thomas said, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it already. You've been doing a great job as a maid. Whenever you need time off, just tell me."

Jennifer said, "I need the money sir. You already know what position I'm in."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Jennifer said, "So I'll continue to work till I pay that debt. Then I'll take time off."

Thomas smiled and then said, "Oh well. Tried to help you. But now I have to go."

Thomas got dressed and then walked out of the mansion and then Thomas ran toward his base of operations in Central Ark. As soon as he arrived there, he noticed that the door was open and then Thomas walked in and asked, "Who is in here?"

The person heard that and then appeared in the chair and Thomas saw that and walked to his seat and then saw the symbol on the chest of the suit and said, "The Flash."

The Flash said, "Hello, Thomas Connors. It's nice to finally meet you."

Thomas said, "Likewise Barry Allen."

The Flash heard that and said, "You know who I am."

Thomas said, "Yes. I know who all of the heroes are. What brings you here?"

The Flash answered, "There is a speedster like me in Ark City. His name is Giovanni Lombardo, a.k.a. Speed Demon. Nicknamed by..."

Thomas said, "Cisco Ramone, a.k.a. Vibe."

The Flash smiled and said, "You truly did your homework."

Thomas said, "Well, I do my best. You need help taking down the Speed Demon, correct?"

The Flash answered, "Yes. I know where he is. I just need help fighting him."

Thomas said, "You can't handle him by yourself."

He said, "I'd love to think that I can. But he's really damn fast."

Thomas smiled and sighed and said, "OK then, I'm not as smart as you. So hook me up here."

The Flash handed him a communicator and Thomas put it in his ear and then said, "Hello."

Cisco said, "Hello, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Cisco, it seems like you have the entire team here."

The Flash said, "Nope. No one is with me. They are back in Star Labs."

Thomas said, "I see. OK. We're up against a speedster like us. And he's fast. Well now, that's unexpected."

The Flash said, "Yeah, but to be honest with you, I don't know if anyone else is more qualified in Ark City than yourself."

Thomas said, "Well, I am the best mercenary."

The Flash said, "Well, speak Cisco."

Cisco said, "Oh yes, do you know where Ark Plaza is?"

Thomas answered, "Yeah, we're in Ark Plaza right now. Why do you ask?"

Cisco answered, "Well, he's in the area."

Thomas put his cup of water out and saw that the water flew up and Thomas said, "I see."

The Flash said, "He really is here."

Thomas said, "I'm afraid so. What part of Ark Plaza?"

Cisco answered, "The most populated part."

Thomas heard that and said, "Ark Museum. It's where the artists sell their works for a huge sum of money. What does he want from that place?"

Cisco answered, "One of the paintings has a jewel in it. The Diamond of Life. Have you heard of it?"

Thomas answered, "Yes, the Diamond of Life is a stone that could turn a person immortal."

Cisco heard that and asked, "How do you know that?"

Thomas answered, "I know my jewels."

Cisco laughed and said, "Well, he's after it."

Thomas said, "Alright. That just means that we have to work double time."

The Flash said, "I was afraid of that."

Thomas said, "You are a hero, you should be used to it."

They heard that and then Thomas put a mask on and then The Flash said, "You don't have a suit yet."

Thomas answered, "Nope. It's being created by a really good friend of mine. And a girl that I don't know. But she turned me into this new person."

The Flash said, "We call people like us Meta-Humans."

Thomas said, "I see. And you gave them nicknames. Nicely done Cisco."

Cisco said, "It's Vibe to you."

Thomas said, "Nah, I say what I want."

Cisco said, "That's harsh."

Caitlin Snow said, "Well, you might want to start moving boys. Speed Demon just entered the building from the roof."

Thomas said, "I see. Let's go then."

The Flash said, "Yep. Let's move out."

They disappeared and then The Flash saw that he was slow and then said, "My god, you are slow."

Thomas said, "Well, I just got my powers yesterday, alright. You had them longer."

The Flash said, "That is true."

Thomas smiled and then a minute later, they appeared inside of the Ark Museum and then Speed Demon saw The Flash and grinned and asked, "What is The Flash doing here? But who really cares, he's slow and hasn't been able to defeat me at all. I'll find the Diamond of Life and gain immortality."

Thomas looked around and then disappeared and the Speed Demon saw that and then the owner of the portrait known as Kelsey's Journey, Marcus Art saw that Thomas was taking his picture and said, "It can't be. You are after the Diamond of Life."

Thomas looked at him and the Speed Demon smiled and The Flash asked, "How did he do it?"

Thomas looked at the Speed Demon and the Speed Demon took off and Thomas whispered, "Someone is after the Diamond of Life, protect it with your life."

He put it in his pocket and then the Speed Demon chased after him and The Flash followed him and then Thomas was going to go left to climb the building, but turned around and the Speed Demon ran up the building and grinned and The Flash ran up after him and then they started to swing at each other and then Thomas put the picture back and then Marcus saw that and asked, "Who are you?"

Thomas heard that and Cisco said, "Swift sounds like a good name for you."

Thomas said, "Call me Swift. I have to go. My friend is fighting the man after your jewel."

He smiled and said, "It's not mine."

Swift heard that and asked, "What do you mean?"

Marcus answered, "It's quite simple. Whoever protects the jewel will be the owner of it. I didn't protect it, you did. It is your jewel now."

Swift said, "No, I can't take it."

Marcus took it out of his pocket and then said, "It's yours. You can't break the code of the jewel now."

Swift sighed and said, "You can't be seri..."

He shoved the jewel down his throat and then Swift swallowed it and Marcus smiled and said, "Now no one will know where it is."

Swift said, "I will."

Marcus laughed and said, "Get going. Your friend needs your help, correct?"

Swift answered, "Yes he does. See you around."

Swift disappeared and then Marcus said, "I was the creator of the Diamond of Life. Now you are the man that became immortal. Don't disappoint me, Swift."

Caitlin asked, "What happened to the stone, Thomas?"

Swift answered, "He shoved it down my throat."

Cisco said, "That's harsh. But you are ok, right?"

Swift answered, "Yeah. Flash, I'm on my way."

The Flash said, "Good. I'm really getting my ass whooped here again."

Swift smiled and then the Speed Demon saw Swift and asked, "Where's the jewel?"

Swift answered, "Uh, it shattered."

The Speed Demon yelled, "It was a fake. Where's the real one?"

Swift asked, "How am I supposed to know."

The Speed Demon ran toward him and then Swift saw that and then the Speed Demon tackled him to the ground and started attacking him, but Swift blocked all of his punches with his hands and the Speed Demon said, "You are only on the defensive. There isn't a speedster stronger or faster than me."

Swift said, "Oh."

The Flash flew toward him and then the Speed Demon swung at the Flash and the Flash went flying into the wall and Swift kicked him back and then the Speed Demon grabbed his legs and started slamming him into the ground and then the Speed Demon stopped and said, "Like I said, you are far too weak too face me."

Swift started coughing and then the Speed Demon disappeared and entered the Ark Museum and Marcus saw him and said, "So you defeat both speedsters."

The Speed Demon heard that and asked, "Who are you?"

Marcus answered, "You don't need to know that."

The Speed Demon looked at the picture that he drew and then started moving it around and said, "It's gone. Where'd that damn speedster put it?"

Marcus heard that and then the Speed Demon disappeared and said, "Shit."

Swift grabbed The Flash and then took him back to his base and Swift took the mask off and said, "OK. I really need to get stronger."

Cisco said, "I thought that you two were goners for a second."

Thomas said, "Oh that was quite the beating."

The Flash said, "Definitely. Thank you for trying to help me. It didn't work. He got the Diamond of Life."

Thomas said, "Actually, I swallowed it."

The Flash heard that and asked, "Why? Why did you swallow it?"

Cisco answered, "The owner of it shoved it down his throat."

The Flash said, "So you lied to the Speed Demon about it shattering."

Thomas answered, "Yes. Hey Barry, I got a question for you."

The Flash asked, "What is it?"

Thomas asked, "Why do you do what you do?"

The Flash answered, "I always wanted to help people. Ever since my mother died, I wanted to help people so no one would have to go through with that. What about you?"

Thomas answered, "I just find my work entertaining. Plus, it eases my mind when people ask me for help."

The Flash smiled and said, "Well, that's a good explanation."

Thomas said, "I still think that yours was better. But hell, if you ever need me, just give me a call. I'll come to Central City. I got your back."

The Flash said, "Thank you."

He wrote down his number and said, "See you around Swift."

Thomas smiled and said, "See you around."

The Flash ran off and then Kevin called and said, "Thomas, I need your help with something."

Thomas asked, "What is it?"

Kevin asked, "What is your waist size?"

Thomas answered, "It's on my medical records."

Kevin said, "Oh, you're right. I wasn't thinking."

Thomas said, "Hey, take a break man. You sound completely out of it."

Kevin said, "Nah, I got this Thomas."

Thomas said, "Alright. Don't overdo yourself now."

Kevin said, "I won't."

He hung up and then started looking for his files.


	3. Client 3: Anissa Polk

As soon as The Flash left his workspace, Thomas was going to leave when a girl walked into his office and asked, "Are you still open?"

Thomas heard that and sat down and answered, "Yeah. Have a seat."

She said, "You look pretty beat up, I could come by tomorrow."

Thomas said, "I heal fast. Have a seat."

She said, "OK."

She sat down then Thomas asked, "How may I help you?"

She answered, "I'm Anissa Polk, a actress that has been working for the set for Swift Academy. Have you heard anything about that?"

Thomas answered, "Yes, I heard about it. The students are all people that have gained the ability of the Speed Force. What about it?"

Anissa answered, "Well, there's a man trying to sabotage the show."

Thomas asked, "Do you know who?"

Anissa answered, "Yes, we know him as Kevin Turner. But he goes by the name Lieutenant Frost."

Thomas said, "So he likes to freeze things."

Anissa said, "Yes. He seems to hate out act."

Thomas said, "A speedsters weakness is being slowed down. And ice is one way to slow them down."

Anissa asked, "How do you know about that?"

Thomas answered, "Well, let's just say that I have a little experience with the speedsters."

Anissa asked, "Are you one of them?"

Thomas answered, "Nah, but I know one of them though. You might know him as The Flash."

Anissa heard that and said, "The Flash, yeah, he was here in Ark City a while ago."

Thomas said, "Yep. He told me a lot about the speedsters. And these wounds are from fighting one of them. They suck."

Anissa laughed and Thomas said, "Well, I'm Thomas Connors and I'm willing to help you out."

Anissa said, "Thank you. This television series means a lot to me."

Thomas said, "No problem. Do you know if I could come watch the set?"

Anissa answered, "I don't know. I have to call the director."

Thomas said, "Please do."

Anissa took her phone out and then called the director and the director picked up and said, "Hello."

Anissa said, "Boss, I was wondering if the mercenary could come to the set to help us out with our problem."

The director said, "Yeah, which one?"

Anissa answered, "Thomas Connors."

The director said, "He could come. Hurry on up. Your scene is about to appear in 30."

Anissa said, "I'm on my way."

The director said, "Thank you."

Anissa hung up and said, "Let's go."

Thomas said, "Alrighty then. This should be fun."

Anissa drove him to the set and then parked her car and the director appeared by the car and Thomas stepped out of the car and said, "Good evening."

The director said, "Welcome to the set for Swift Academy. And thank you for looking into this little problem of ours."

Thomas said, "I don't think that it's a little problem that you've got here, sir. It seems that you got yourself a man that despises speedsters."

The director asked, "How do you know that?"

Thomas answered, "If a man known as Lieutenant Frost is after you, that means he knows the weakness for the speedsters. Ice slows them down. By the way, I've been wondering this ever since the first trailer. Will the students at Swift Academy have enemies like The Flash and other superheroes?"

The director smiled and answered, "Yes. But we aren't going to announce any of them."

Thomas said, "Good enough."

The director said, "Well, I'm Henry Crane, the director of Swift Academy. My best work yet."

Thomas smiled and said, "Well, I'm looking forward to it."

Henry said, "Thank you."

Thomas looked around and then saw frost marks and walked over to them and said, "These frost marks are about a day old. Meaning that he attacked you yesterday as well."

Henry said, "Yes. He was about to hit one of the cast members. But it was a good thing that he was using his super speed to get out of it."

Thomas said, "You're right. He is very lucky because I'm pretty sure that shot was dead on. He really wanted to kill this cast member. And by the look of the way that ice is going, he shot from up there."

Anissa said, "You can see that from just looking at the angle of the frost mark."

Thomas answered, "Yes. It's a long story."

Henry said, "Well, we got time."

Thomas said, "No you don't. She's about to go on set and you need to watch her."

Henry screeched and then Thomas said, "And I need to find your person that wants to end things."

Anissa said, "He's right, sir. I want to hear the story too, but we gotta get this show out there."

Henry said, "Alright. You win this time, Thomas."

Thomas smiled and said, "See you soon."

Anissa said, "Yep."

30 minutes later, Anissa was on the stage as Lois Harris and said, "James, what do you think of the situation?"

Jorge Shaw as James McGee answered, "Well, we're students finally at the school where all speedsters go. Just like we wanted, Lois. And there are many others like us, so we must go faster than everyone and catch up to the number 1 speedster out there, Sol."

Lois smiled and said, "Well, I hope that we get to do what we came here to do. Graduate, fight crime, and help our city out from the evils that come to our city."

James said, "Lois, don't worry about a thing. We got this."

As soon as he said that, a criminal known as Jake Ryder, played by Richard Borman appeared and pointed a gun at them and James saw that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Jake said, "I've come here to kill you speedsters."

Lois heard that and then Rachel Schreiber as Sol saw them and then Lois looked at James and saw that he was shaking and then Lois took off and Jake saw that and Sol said to herself, "She's not hesitating to protect her friend. It seems that this year might be the best year for speedsters after all."

Jake went to shoot her first, but then aimed at James and James screeched and Lois took the gun out of his hands and then started to put him in a submission move and then elbowed him in the head and knocked him out and then stood up and said, "Please don't threaten my friend."

Sol smiled and then James and Lois walked away and Sol put cuffs on him and then took Jake to prison and said, "Well, I guess that you'll think twice before challenging a speedster again."

End of scene and Thomas smiled and said, "That was really good. I really think so."

Anissa said, "Thank you, Thomas. That really means a lot to us. To hear you say that."

A bright white light appeared from above and then Thomas said, "Move out of the way now."

Thomas took off and Anissa saw that and said, "He's a speedster. A real speedster."

Henry said, "I don't believe it."

Rachel said, "That's amazing."

Richard said, "I didn't think that they actually existed."

Thomas appeared on the top of the crane and said, "I'm going to have to ask you to surrender yourself."

Lieutenant Frost smiled and said, "You really think that I would do that. Just to lose by a speedster."

Thomas said, "Most likely."

Lieutenant Frost moved his arm toward him and then Thomas rolled forward while the ice flew above his body and then Thomas disappeared and appeared behind him and started to punch his back over and over again and then Lieutenant Frost turned around and went to touch him and freeze him, but Thomas appeared underneath him and punched his crotch 50 times in a second and Lieutenant Frost made a face and fell down and was completely knocked out and Thomas lifted him up and ran down the crane and then placed him down and the officers saw him and said, "Mr. Turner, you are under arrest for trying to kill the staff members of the set of Swift Academy. And Thomas Connors, thank you once again for capturing him for us."

Thomas said, "No problem."

Anissa said, "You really are amazing. But why'd you lie to me about not being a speedster?"

Thomas answered, "Sorry about that. The less people know about it, the better."

Rachel said, "He's right actually. Because the more people know about your speed, the more vulnerable he gets."

Thomas said, "Exactly. Well, I gotta go."

Anissa said, "Before you do go."

She took out the money and handed it to him and said, "There's the money."

Thomas smiled and said, "Thank you. See you around."

They started waving and then Thomas waved and then as soon as the police cars disappeared, Thomas took off and appeared in his house and then looked at his shoulder and saw that there was a little bit of ice there and then he took a really hot shower and then Jennifer asked, "Are you home sir?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. I just finished with 2 jobs."

Jennifer said, "Good job sir."

Thomas asked, "Have you heard of a metahuman?"

Jennifer answered, "Yes, the people in Central City call the people with superpowers metahumans. Why do you ask?"

Thomas answered, "That would make me one as well."

Jennifer answered, "I'm afraid so sir."

Thomas said, "Well now, this should get interesting."

Jennifer said, "Yes it should."

The ice started to defrost and then as soon as it completely defrosted, he finished his shower and then went to bed and said, "Good night Jennifer."

Jennifer said, "Good night sir."


End file.
